Glynda Goodwitch
Glynda Goodwitch is a character in the world of RWBY and a staff member at Beacon Academy. She was introduced in the first episode in which she saved Ruby from an attack by Cinder Fall. She is the first known Huntress in the series. Her weapon of choice is her riding crop. Appearance Glynda appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are emerald green and she wears thin rectangular glasses. She has teal, hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. Glynda wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and wears a torn cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol, which is seemingly analogous to Ruby's rose and Weiss' snowflake. When not in use, Glynda's crop appears to be collapsed and attached to the top of her right boot. At other times, she's consistently seen wielding a scroll. Personality It seems that Glynda has a very stern and sharp personality: one that does not tolerate mischief or getting into dangerous situations. This is apparent when she berates Ruby Rose for fighting Roman Torchwick and his group. She does, however, admit that Ruby might have done the right thing, despite the fact she put the lives of others in great danger, including Ruby herself. Otherwise, she is mainly seen as cool and business-like; even her fighting is very systematic. Glynda seems to be a very judgmental person who assesses others based on her own personal impressions rather than actual data. For example, she assumes that Lie Ren will not enjoy being paired with Nora Valkyrie, seemingly unaware that the two have evidently been friends since childhood. Similarly, she tells Ozpin that, irrespective of the information in Jaune Arc's transcripts, she felt he was not ready for the challenge of the Beacon Academy Initiation. As shown following Jaune's practice match with Cardin Winchester, her blunt criticism extends to her treatment of the students at the school. However, revelations in Jaunedice, Pt.2 demonstrate that she's a very perceptive judge of a student's ability. She correctly assessed that Jaune's transcripts did not accurately reflect his combat abilities. Abilities & Powers Glynda is seen using a weapon that is either a riding crop or possibly some kind of wand in her fight against Cinder. Using this weapon, Glynda can generate a wide variety of techniques through the use of Dust, including weather manipulation and object manipulation. It also is shown being used to create an energy shield to protect Ruby from the explosion of a Dust crystal. Stylistically, some of Glynda's combat abilities revolve around the use of glyphs, similar to those of Weiss Schnee. It is possible that both are followers of a particular style or tradition of Dust usage. Trivia *Her name is a reference to Glinda, the Good Witch of the South from the novel "The Wizard of Oz." Glynda's no-nonsense attitude seems to reflect the original vision L. Frank Baum had of Glinda the Good Witch. **Glynda's name is redundant with her surname; Goodwitch. "Glynda" is based from the name 'Glenda', the name is originally coined in Welsh's 'glân' (“holy,fair”) and 'da' (“good”). *In her render picture, the crown on the back of her cape is not present. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Beacon Academy Staff Category:Human Category:Minor Characters